die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Santiago
Julia Kelly: You will not take action without authorization. Devoe: What do you think I am, some gung-ho, stupid son of a bitch? Julia Kelly: No, I don't think you're stupid. 2 of 2 found this interesting | Share this Thomas Devoe: Doctor, you can run your charts and your theories all you want. In the field, this is how it works: the good guys, that's us, we chase the bad guys. And they don't wear black hats. They are, however, all alike: they demand power, and respect, and they're willing to pay top dollar to get it. And that is our highly motivated buyer. Julia Kelly: What about other motivations? Thomas Devoe: Not important to me. Julia Kelly: Whether it's important to you or not, there are people out there who don't care about money, who don't give a damn about respect. People who believe the killing of innocent men and women is justified. For them it is about rage, frustration, hatred... they feel pain and they're determined to share it with the world. Thomas Devoe: Okay, that does me no good. Now let's deal with the facts at hand. 23 hours ago, General Alexander Kodoroff stole ten nuclear warheads. Julia Kelly: He's just a delivery boy. I'm not afraid of the man who wants ten nuclear weapons, Colonel. I'm terrified of the man who only wants one. 2 of 2 found this interesting | Share this Julia: Where the hell is my military liason? Devoe: Colonel Thomas Devoe reporting as ordered, ma'am. I'm sorry about in there, sometimes my enthusiasm gets the better of me. Julia: No problem. Would you like some coffee? Devoe: I'd love some. Julia: It's over there. 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Thomas Devoe: enemy truck in a helo All right, gentlemen - whatever you do, do not shoot any civilians, do you understand? later, pointing to a couple of gunmen on the bridge below Thomas Devoe: Those fuckers you can shoot! 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Ken: Colonel, the guy you bagged is Dr. Amir Teraki, Pakistani. PhD in Astrophysics, educated at Harvard. Colonel Tom Devoe: That's right, people. We educated half the world's terrorists. Is this interesting? | Share this Julia Kelly: So do you think he set us up? Thomas Devoe: Who? Julia Kelly: Your friend. Thomas Devoe: No. Julia Kelly: How can you be so sure? Thomas Devoe: Because he's my friend. Is this interesting? | Share this Julia Kelly: wants to take a team into Russia while they know where the bombs are The Russians say they are handling it. Thomas Devoe: The Russians couldn't find snow in the middle of fucking winter. Look, it's this simple. When that satellite is out of range, those nukes are gone. pause Thomas Devoe: It's only jet fuel. Is this interesting? | Share this Dusan Gavrich: tape meant to be played after his bomb explodes You will look at what I have done and say, Of course - why not - they are all animals. They have slaughtered each other for centuries. But the truth is, I'm not a monster. I'm a human man - I'm just like you, whether you like it or not. For years, we have tried to live together, until a war was waged on us, on all of us: a war waged by our own leaders. And who supplied the Serb cluster bombs, the Croatian tanks, the Muslim artillery shells that killed our sons and daughters? It was the governments of the West who drew the boundaries of our countries - sometimes in ink, sometimes in blood - the blood of our people. And now you dispatch your peacekeepers to write our destiny again. We can never accept this peace that leaves us with nothing but pain, pain the peacemakers must be made to feel. Their wives, their children, their houses and churches. So now you know, now you must understand. Leave us to find our own destiny. May God have mercy on us all. Is this interesting? | Share this Thomas Devoe: I'd like to know something. You moved from Lawrence Livermore to the White House. So, first you build the bombs to blow up the entire world, and now you want to save it. Make up your mind: which is it going to be? Julia Kelly: Well, I believe this week we're saving it. Is this interesting? | Share this Hamilton: Russia, what a fucking mess! God, I miss the cold war. Is this interesting? | Share this Julia Kelly: Would you call Langley? We're still waiting on a psych profile on Kodorov. Thomas Devoe: He's an asshole. Save you the trip. Julia Kelly: Thanks, I'll settle for the official version. Thomas Devoe: OK, officially - he's an asshole! Is this interesting? | Share this Thomas Devoe: I'm not gonna shoot you unless I have to. And if I have to I'll feel really bad about it. Now sit down! Is this interesting? | Share this Devoe: phones Kodoroff, who is driving a truck loaded with stolen nuclear warheads You watched CNN during Desert Storm. You remember all those television shots from the nose cone of the GBU missiles slammin' into those trucks? Remember that picture? How it kept gettin' closer and bigger on the screen... You'd just about see the faces of those drivers and then... Zap! The picture went dead, we didn't get to see what happened next. Well guess what, Alek? You will. Is this interesting? | Share this Thomas Devoe: It doesn't make sense. You don't... you don't kill a Dimitri Vertikoff. There are certain rules - killing him isn't useful. Julia Kelly: Is it ever? Is this interesting? | Share this Colonel Tom Devoe: Sir, it's not our war. Dusan Gavrich: It is now! raises his gun to his head... Julia Kelly: NO-! and shoots himself Is this interesting? | Share this Aleksandr Kodoroff: Fuckin' refugees. Azerbaijani, Georgians, Kazakhstani... Vlado Mirich: Well, don't curse them. Aleksandr Kodoroff: I don't care whose bitch gave birth to them. Muslim, Serb. I don't hate them for who they are, I hate them because they are poor. Is this interesting? | Share this Julia Kelly: Kelly is trying to disarm a nuclear bomb with less than a minute left while Tom Devoe is standing next to her Devoe, get out of here. Thomas Devoe: laughs Okay, I'll be in the truck. Is this interesting? | Share this Devoe: My personal agenda is my business. Now you are not in Washington anymore. You are in the real world, and in the real world there are nuclear arms heading for Iran. Now whether your agree with me or not, GET ME AUTHORIZED! Is this interesting? | Share this Julia: gets in driver's seat Where are you from? Philly Agent: Philadelphia. Julia: disdainful ... Give me the keys. Is this interesting? | Share this Thomas Devoe: I don't know about these guys, but General Aleksandr Kodoroff doesn't ride around on a nuclear transportation train. It's like Ivana Trump on the subway. Is this interesting? | Share this Colonel Tom Devoe: is holding the passenger list of the train Forty men on board. Julia Kelly: Well, this is meaningless. Colonel Tom Devoe: It's in Russian. Julia Kelly: Russian It's meaningless because they haven't listed anybody's rank. Is this interesting? | Share this Costello: Urinalysis from a Moscow traffic stop last month, .367. Julia Kelly: I'm amazed he could turn the key. Costello: Yeah, that's definitely a few cocktails. Is this interesting? | Share this Julia Kelly: questioning the banker fails, Devoe ties him up and interrogates him at gunpoint This is your plan? Colonel Tom Devoe: This is my plan. Julia Kelly: incredulous This is your *fucking* plan? Colonel Tom Devoe: Yep, this is my plan. Is this interesting? | Share this Dimitri Vertikoff: Devoe introduces Julia Devoe, in Russian Dimitri Vertikoff: A beautiful woman, and a PhD. You're way out of your league. Julia Kelly: Russian You have no idea, Colonel. Is this interesting? | Share this Dusan Gavrich: Music should flow like a language. Changing a single note can turn joy to sorrow. Is this interesting? | Share this Dusan Gavrich: Devoe and Julia Who decided that my wife... MY CHILD! should have to die? And for what? FOR WHAT? Who decides for me? Is this interesting? | Share this Julia: Somebody set that nuclear weapon off. Category:Characters Category:Male characters